Beach Trip
by Chumunga64
Summary: Iida and Camie bond during a trip to the beach.


"Still cant believe u came this far out west for a date! :P"

"I will run to the ends of the earth to bask in your glory! Well, metaphorically of course! It would be illegal to use my quirk for my own personal gain."

Camie giggle at her boyfriend's overly literal personality. She couldn't believe that it was almost a month since they met during the beach trip that both classes agreed to go on together. Tenya was like a knight from medieval times that somehow got transported to the present day. Such a caring and chivalrous gentleman was a breath of fresh air compared to most guys she met. Well, that wasn't entirely fair...Inasa and Seiji were always cool with but they were her friends. The guys who tried to hit on her were always perverted weirdos.

"OMG, stop being so cute! Ur making me blush in class!" In actuality, Camie was doing some homework in the library. She made up the lie because she knew it would make her boyfriend freak out. If her prediction was correct, Iida would text back in 3...2...

"Please refrain from using your phone so irresponsibility during classroom hours! I adore you, but I would rather not be a negative influence on your performance in school"

That was faster than she thought. "JK, im in the library doing homework. C, im a responsible student!"

"That's great to hear! I applaud you in your efforts to be the best possible student and by extension, hero you can be!"

"I couldn't skip class even if I wanted to! Inasa is my friend, remember?! He's as crazy as you when it comes to school!"

"That is a good point, indeed"

"Speaking of good things, R U doing anything on satrday?"

"As far as I recall, my schedule is free. Why do you ask?"

"Because i wanna hang out with you! You went all the way to the west side for a date so it would be mean if i didnt do the same. I want you to me show all around town!"

"That would be wonderful."

"Cool. its a date then. CU around 5:00 this saturday?"

"I can't wait to give you a tour of the city I live in! Please be safe in your journey here!"

"I promise. XOXOXO"

For the past couple of weeks, all of Iida's classmates noticed that the Class Rep was a bit more _distracted_ than usual. During classes, he still carried the same unflinching focus he always had but in between classes the spectacled teen seemed to be glued to his phone. usually, Iida listened intently to every conversation but recently he found himself asking his friends to repeat what they said because he was responding to another text message.

Iida hoped that since his friend group grew from just Midoriya, Uraraka, and Todoroki to their respective lovers and all their friends as well, forming a huge super lunch group that he could dip in and out of conversations fast. He didn't want to reveal details about his love life without anyone asking, that would be rude. Unfortunately, that just made him unaware of his friends' suspicions, something they talked about when he excused himself to use the bathroom

"What's up with Iida, nowadays" Mina whispered her words to an equally concerned Izuku.

"Yeah, he's been on his phone a lot lately…" he answered back while quizzically stroking his chin.

"Who gives a fuck what four eyes is doing?! If it was really important he would fucking tell us!" Bakugou's harsh words earned him a harsh reprimand from Uraraka

"Maybe he's talking to a girlfriend he has?" Tsuyu deadpanned

"Something other than school got Iida's attention? I doubt it!' Kaminari attempted to ease the tension.

"Yeah, and if has a girlfriend, we would know about it, right?" Tooru was trying to add some logic to the discussion. "I mean, someone like Iida would clearly date someone in our class or at least someone in this school but we never see him with any girl here."

"Wow...I didn't know your girlfriend was so astute, Ojiro."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean her brain isn't there Kaminari. Unfortunately, we can't say the same for you." His scathing response led to hime getting caught in a crushing hug from Tooru.

"Instead of trying to unravel the mystery of Iida's personal life, why don't we just ask him about his recent phone addiction?" Todoroki was more than a bit angry that everyone around him was blatantly discussing his friend's personal life behind his back.

Iida returned to the table to find everyone staring at him, at first he assumed that he made the grievous mistake of not zipping his fly but a quick glance downwards assured him that his uniform was in pristine condition. After several more seconds of uncomfortable staring, the ever-blunt Tsuyu was the first to speak up

"We were all talking about how you're on your phone a lot nowadays. Can you tell us why?"

Iida's face brightened up considerably at the question "by the way you were all staring at me, I assume I had done something much worse! But if you all are that curious about my phone habits, I was just talking to a woman I grew rather close to recently."

The entire table was amazed, that was basically Iida speak for "I have a girlfriend now". Ashido and Tooru instantly tried to guess who the woman who captured Iida's heart was.

"It's Kendou isn't it!"

"I don't think I have ever spoke more than two sentence to her so...no"

"I know! You're dating Hatsume!"

Iida's face looked like it froze over in shock before he spoke again "Please never suggest that possibility again."

"Then who are you dating, Iida?" Uraraka was the first to actually ask him a question instead of guessing about it.

"I'm actually dating a student that attends Shiketsu high."

"Whoa, I'm shocked that you're dating someone who doesn't attend UA. Pun entirely intended." Kaminari voiced his mild surprise

"So what's her name?"

"Well, you and Bakugou already met her during the the make-up exams, it's Camie!"

Todoroki felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his body. The scarred teen looked at the the only other person who met the real Camie before and Bakugou had the same bewildered look that he had. For once, they were on the same page, both were wracking their heads trying to understand just _how_ Iida and Camie ended up together.

The rest of the table however, was too occupied with giving Iida congratulations to notice Bakugou and Todoroki's befuddled expressions.

"OHMYGOSH Iida, how long has it been since you started dating?!"

"It's actually been about a month since we first met, Tooru. Inasa introduced us during our excursion at the beach…"

"Oh so you saw that rack in the bikini and thought "Yup, I'm gonna hit that."

"SHUT IT KAMINARI! As if Iida would be so shallow!"

"I was just kidding, Jirou, geez…"

Mina asked her own questions about the newly revealed couple to Iida "So what's it's like dating someone that lives so far away. I imagine that it's pretty difficult…"

"You are correct in your assumptions, Ashido. Fortunately, we can keep in touch easily with our phones through text messages and video calls. And since Japan has an excellent train system, either of us could visit the other without too much trouble, barring the distance travelled. In fact, I actually took a couple of train trips to see her last week."

"You went across the country to see your girlfriend?!"

"Yes, I mean, it really isn't much of a journey since this countr-"

"Stop trying to downplay your chivalry, Iida! You're an awesome boyfriend!"

"Uh, before Mina gets any more excited, can you tell us if you're planning to meet her this weekend? I mean, you abruptly cancelled the mountain climbing trip you, me, Sero, and Kacchan were supposed to go this Saturday."

"Yes, my apologies Midoriya for bailing out on all of you so suddenly. Camie wanted to visit me this saturday and when she asked me if I was free tomorrow I thoughtlessly said yes to her question. That is why I abruptly bowed out of our trip."

"It's no problem Iida, you had something better to do anyway!"

The ringing of the bell signalled that their lunch hour was over and that they had a hero course to attend

0000

The day was over and the weekend was now in session! The majority of the school was elated that had some time to themselves. Katsuki Bakugou, was not one of those students. He was confused at the fact that Four Eyes and the dumb girl were an item. The blonde was speeding towards Todoroki because he knew that his classmate felt the same way.

"Why are you so crazy about meeting Todoroki?"

"It's between me and Icy-hot, Angel-face. I don't know why you're following me…"

"I'm just curious. If it was something serious, you'd be a lot more angry. Right now, you just kinda look confused…"

"Because I fucking am!" Bakugou finally spotted Todoroki with Yaoyorozu, who was concerned about the vacant look on her boyfriend's face. "Yo Icy-hot, judging by the look on your face your as freaked out at the idea of king nerd dating that idiot!"

"Bakugou! That's no way to talk to one of my best friends or his girlfriend!"

"Although I think that Bakugou is being foolishly crude, I have to agree with him about iida and Camie. They just seem so...different"

"You two do know that Camie attends Shiketsu High, right? That school is the western equivalent of UA and if she goes there that means she's brighter than you think she is. I mean, a lot of the students that attend our class are pretty odd as well. Just look at yourself Bakugou!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, RICH GIRL!?"

"…"

"Okay, yeah that makes sense. But still, this is just fucking weird. Hey Angel-face, you know when Four Eyes is headed out tomorrow?"

"Well, he did mention that he's gotta be at the train station at five but- wait a minute, are you planning on _spying_ on Iida's date?"

"Well think of it as gathering intel on a reconnaissance mission…" For some reason, Todoroki answered Uraraka's question."

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna spy on Iida with Bakugou…" Todoroki's lack of answer was all the information Yaoyorozu needed to let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay Uraraka, we're gonna have to go with our boyfriends to reign them in if they try to do something stupid."

"That sounds reasonable….wait a minute, why don't we just prevent Katsuki and Todoroki from go- you want to spy on them too, don't you Yaoyorozu?"

A sheepish smile appeared on Yaoyorozu's face.

0000

Iida was patiently waiting at the train station for his girlfriend to arrive. The teen had debated on wearing something more formal but decided against it since he was going to show Camie around town, he needed to choose an outfit that let him move around without much difficulty. So he opted to wear a simple short sleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Despite being at the station for only about ten minutes, it was still an excruciating waiting for her to arrive. Fortunately her train arrived and he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"TENYA!" the other passengers on her train were surprised when the teen suddenly yelled but then they saw her runner towards the aforementioned "Tenya" and they realized the name she called out was her boyfriend.

Camie ran towards her boyfriend and enveloped him in a crushing hug. "it's great to see you too, Camie." Iida took a glance at Camie's outfit and felt Crimson creeping on his cheeks. She was wearing a loose T-shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing the strap of what he assumed was her tank top or more likely her bra strap. Looking down, his gaze lingered on her shorts far longer than he intended.

"What up Tenya? So, what do you want to show me first?"

"I'd figured we'd get some nourishment, first and foremost. I assume you've worked up quite the hunger traveling this far to see me."

A loud grumble coming from her stomach confirmed his suspicions. "Heh, food sounds lit right now. Preesh!" Camie offered Iida her hand to hold. "Show me the way!"

"Wonderful! I know this restaurant that has the best food in Tokyo!"

The young couple walked off, unaware that they were being watched by a nefarious group…

"Are we really going to spend our Saturday spying on our friends date!?" Uraraka never thought she would be the smartest person in a group that has Todoroki, Bakugou, and Yaoyorozu, but here she was finding herself being the voice of reason.

"You bet your sweet ass we are Angel-face! We need to find out how the fuck those two ended up together!"

"let's get on their tail before we lose them" Todoroki treated this invasion of privacy like he was on a top secret pro hero mission.

"It looks like they're closer than we thought. They call each other by their first names. I don't think I ever heard someone as formal as Iida call anyone by their first names." Yaoyorozu was on full observation mode right now.

0000

"OMG! This Okonomiyaki is the bomb!

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Truth be told, I bet that this could somehow make dirt seem appetizing" Camie nodded in agreement while stuffing her face full of food.

Iida chuckled at his girlfriend's newly revealed voracious appetite before digging in to the dish he ordered- a simple beef stew.

"Ya better let me pay at least half the bill this time. I'm starting to feel like a gold digger!"

"Alright, but I think we should skip dessert here. I want to show you everything the city has to offer and I don't want to run late."

"Fine by me!"

Camie noticed that Iida looked a little more "intense" than he usually did and inquired him about it. "What up with the look?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're looking around this restaurant with this weird look in your eyes. Do you know anyone here?"

The group that were in the restaurant solely to spy on the couple almost fell out of their chairs in panic. Did Iida realize they were being watched? How would he react to the fact that some of his friends were spying on him?

"Well...it's a bit embarrassing, but I'm a little...jealous of how the other male patrons are gawking at you…"

The four "spies" breathed a sigh of relief when they realized Iida wasn't actually on to them. Camie however, gently squeezed Iida's hand before speaking to him "I'm kinda low-key jelly of how the girls here look at you. You just had to pick a shirt that shows off your guns, huh?"

"As if your attire is any more conservative than mine!"

They spent a good while exchanging banter, which bored the hell out of the observing Bakugou. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka were more content listening to the lovebirds simply talking.

"Heads up, Four Eyes and his girl are leaving this place."

0000

Iida was giving his girlfriend a tour of the park that he had visited since he was a young boy. This place was the site of many vivid memories for the speedster and he was eager to give his girlfriend a tour.

"How's your bro holding up these days?"

"To be honest, ever since I divulged the fact that I'm actually dating someone to him, he's been pretty jovial about life. He's happy that I'm actually pursuing something other than academic ventures."

"You said he's at the hospital for a check up, right? And your parents are there with him?"

"That is correct, didn't you say you wanted to meet my family?"

"Duh! When you over to my place, my parents met you before I did! Do you know how crazy it is to go downstairs and seeing your parents chillin' with my boyfriend?!"

"Okay, I admit a surprise meeting with your parents was a bit too traditional, even for me…"

"I guess...Hey, let's go sit on that bench right there! I know you're used going all accel on people, but I'm spent!"

"Some relaxation would be nice. Alright, let's sit!"

"Wow, you're pretty harshcore about everything, aren't ya?"

0000

"So...there are just sitting there?"

"Well, that and talking...and laughing...and some more talking"

"Alright Uraraka, we don't need to know every little detail."

"Sorry Yaoyorozu."

"Fuck! We wasted an entire saturday night watching these two and we still didn't figure out how that fucking relationship ticks!"

"Why are you so mad, Katsuki? It was yours and Todoroki's idea to spy on these two. Me and Yaoyorozu just went along for the ride."

The two girls took a glance at Todoroki to see how he was feeling about this apparent wild goose chase and he looked contemplative. Suddenly, he bellowed out an order "Momo, make a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at the two. We can't see much from these bushes."

"Okay" Looking through the binoculars she materialized, Yaoyorozu was giving a play by play recollection of the events she was witnessing "Aww, Iida has her in a hug...wait a minute...nope, they're making out. Wow, they are _really_ getting into this! Are they trying to suck each other's tongues out?"

Her befuddled play by play caused a panic to erupt in the minds of the other three "spies". Would Iida do something so blatantly "un-Iida-like"? Uraraka grabbed the pair of binoculars to see for herself.

"I know Iida better than the rest of you and I don't he's the type of guy to- HOLY CRAP IIDA'S TOTALLY GRABBING HER BUTT!" Uraraka dropped the binoculars in shock. Todoroki picked it up and observed the serious makeup sessioned and whistled . "didn't think Iida was the type of guy…"

"I agree. I always assumed Iida would be more chivalrous. But then again, Camie seems to enjoy it as much as he does, if not more so. Maybe they just have a certain chemistry between them?"

"Ya know what? At this point I'll take any fucking answer I can get. It's fucking late and I wanna go home."

"So, we're gonna pack it up and leave?"

"Guess so."

0000

"That was quite the event…"

'So you liked making out with me, Tenya?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again…"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a while, it's pretty damn late. I gotta catch the train home." Camie pulled Iida into a quick hug before walking off. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder caused her to stop.

"Wait"

"Yeah?"

"It's already quite late and a train ride to your town would take hours. You would risk falling asleep on the train and ending up in some remote part of Japan…"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Well...you could stay over at my residence if you would like…"

"Whoa Tenya, I didn't think you would have the guts to just invite a gal over!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean not that I don't find you attractive enough to have inter-"

"Chill! I'm just messin' with you! Anyways, that idea sounds lit AF but I'm gonna have to tell my parents."

"Indeed, I should inform my parents as well."

The two called their respective families to inform them of their evening plans. Camie was the first to put away her phone. "You're lucky that my folks really liked you when you came over. That's the only reason they're letting me stay over."

"My parents approve of your stay as well. In fact, they really want to meet you."

0000

As Iida opened the door to his house, he expected to see his parents waiting to meet his girlfriend but he didn't expect to see his older brother waiting with them.

"Tensei?! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss out on the chance to meet my bro's girlfriend?"

While Iida was busy freaking out over his brother meeting his girlfriend, Camie was introducing herself to his parents."

"Hello! It's like, great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Iida!"

"Ah, you must be the woman who captured our boy's heart!" Iida's dad bellowed

"My word, you are gorgeous!" Mrs. Iida added

"Mother please, you're embarrassing me!" Camie couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend going from "mature, serious professional" to "typical teenager". She stopped laughing when she noticed a wheelchair bound man roll over to her.

"Hi, I'm Tenya's older brother, Tensei. I gotta say I was really surprised when my neurotic little bro told me that he was actually dating someone. You must be something special! He's lucky he's dating someone like you."

"Thanks, but if I was telling the truth, I'd say that I'm the lucky one" lilac crept on her cheeks as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Ya hear that bro? This girl's head over heels for you. Don't mess this up!"

Before Iida could fire back at his older brother, his mother admonished Tensei for messing with his younger brother.

"Please leave your brother alone Tensei. Or better yet, follow his lead and find a nice woman to settle down with." it was now the Elder Iida's turn to become flustered.

"Heh, well I gotta leave. Just because I can't do field work anymore doesn't mean I can't run my agency. See you soon Tenya and it was nice meeting you Camie."

As Tensei left the Patriarch of the Iida family turned towards the young couple. "I assume you two already had dinner before coming here?"

"Yes sir" was the reply both teens have him.

"Well then you're mother and I will let you to "mingle" in Tenya's room in peace. All we ask you is to be safe and be responsible-"

"Father, I think you have the wrong idea about our intentions."

"I'm not a fool son. Your mother and I were both teenagers once as well. If you want to just sleep in the same room, then be my guest. All I am saying is that if you two were planning on doing something else, neither of us would bother you…" the two parents went to the kitchen while the young couple raced upstairs, both were pretty flustered but Iida in particular turned a shade of red that Camie didn't think was possible

"Your dad's pretty intense…I guess that's where you get it from?"

"that would be correct. My apologies for my father's blunt mannerisms."

"Nah, it's cool. I'd rather have that then someone who's fake."

0000

Iida was currently reading a book while sitting on the floor. Normally, getting some time with his literature wouldn't be an unnatural occurrence but today he was waiting for his girlfriend to finish up with the bathroom so they can go to bed. Even though that statement sounded more risqué than it actually was, it was still a bit surreal to say the least.

"How do you think your shirt fits me?" the teen glanced wearing his rather large (well, on her). Since Camie didn't intend on sleeping over, she didn't pack her sleep wear. Iida suggested that one of his shirts would cover up her undergarments while still being comfortable.

Even though he expected it, seeing her now, devoid of makeup that women tended to wear. Well...Iida thought she somehow looked more attractive in her natural state.

"You look wonderful."

"That's gucci, cause I think this shirt feels comfy AF." Camie quickly sidled up to Iida "what are you reading?"

"Just reading a handbook on how fighter pilots in a time before quirks trained. I hope that I could use what I learn from this book to be more aware of my surroundings while running."

"That's like, really smart. Heh, since I'm not in my dorm room Inasa probably thinks something _crazy_ is happening between me and you."

"Likewise, my companions probably assume that we are having sex as well."

"And your folks pretty much _expect_ us to get it on tonight. Makes me wonder if you planned this…"

Iida vehemently denied her suspicions almost instantly. "Camie, I assure you that I would never manipulate you into sleeping with me! I respect you and-"

"Relax Iida! I know you ain't slick! I was just messing with you!"

"Oh...okay."

"I like that about you. I know that you like me and not some gross perv who wants to get in my pants. And you lookin' like a _full meal_ wearing shorts and a tank top!"

"Didn't you just lament the fact that a lot of men just want to have sex with you?"

"Yeah, but your hotness in only one thing I like about you. I love your personality, you dorky knight!"

"...thanks"

"I wouldn't mind...uh….you know…"

"Yes, of course! You are quite desirable and I..."

"Camie gently grasped his hand before sighing "So...you wanna do this?"

"Yes"

0000

Iida awoke the next morning later than he usually would. Normally he would chastise himself for tardiness but he was too preoccupied with the sleeping woman whose arms were wrapped around him. He thought the events of last night were just some _filthy_ dream he had but the discarded condom in the bin next to his bed reminded him that they had...done the deed yesterday.

A message notification on his phone got his attentions. It was a group message from Midoriya and Ashido.

"So Izu told me that you weren't at the dorms last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

He could practically _feel_ the heat rise in his cheeks and struggled to write a response. Luckily, Midoriya came through with the save.

"Come one Mina, stop messing with him! Sorry Iida, she did that to me a lot back when me first started dating.

"It's quite alright...I assume word will soon spread around about what me and Camie did?"

"Yup! :P"

"Mina's right man. I bet Kamira and Mineta are going to hate you now."

"Well...I should have expected as much. I will talk yo you both more later, I think Camie's about to make up."

Iida put down the phone to greet his recently awoken girlfriend. "Enjoy your rest."

"Hmm, not as much as I liked last night…"

"Would you like to have breakfast?"

"Nah, it's mad comfy here. Ya think you could go another round, Mr. Speed?" She smirked as she gave him a challenge

Iida returned her smirk "Speed is nothing without the stamina to back it up!"

 ***I don't know why I wrote another IidaXCamie story...I think I may have a problem.***


End file.
